Access to digital content is widespread where any number of users may access digital content at any time. Authors of digital content seek knowledge regarding access by other users to their content. However, many applications/services, such as digital presentation services, are not configured to provide analytics for accessed content. In instances where other types of applications/services do provide data analytics related to access to digital content, such data analytics are not detailed enough to provide meaningful in-depth analysis for an author to gain a real-time understanding of access to their content at different levels (e.g. user level, group level, application level, etc.). Further, user interfaces of such application/services are not typically configured to automatically surface real-time data analytics to users.